Drowning Sorrows
by RandomNerd3
Summary: Phoebe deals with Max's death, two weeks after his funeral she meets someone she never expected to meet in a graveyard. Bad description, the story is better. Rated: T


**I don't own Thundermans. So I was thinking hiw Max has been the center of most if the fics I've posted on my Wattpad(@Nerdsareawesome656) this is my first Phoebe-centric fic. Not Thundercest!!! Also, somewhat of an Elite Force crossover, but not really**.

 **Trigger** **Warnings:** **Suicidal Thoughts, mentioned character death.**

In the weeks after Max's death. Not death, Max's _murder_ Phoebe was a mess. She was missing her twin, her other half, she was anything _but_ fine. Link was amazing, he took a month off his superheri duties just to make sure she would be okay...

 _The mission was supposed to be simple. Get in, stop the robbery, and get out without alerting the police. The Z-Force didn't expect for the robbers to have specialized weapons. Phoebe didn't expect to have to fight against King Crab and Strong-or. Max didn't expect to fight an upgraded Dark Meyhem._

Phoebe entered the graveyard not ten minutes after school ended. She nodded to a few familliar regulars, then turned the path to her brother's grave. Placing a single rose on his gravestone she fell to the grass, staining her jeans, and she cried.

 _After the initial shock of the attack the Z-Force regained their senses and they were winning the fight. Phoebe took care of Strong-or, and moved onto King Crab. Her other teammates were either occupied with other villains, or trying to keep civilians safe. For some reason the people werr trying to get back into the crim scene to take lictires of it. She would occasionally glanced in Max's direction to make sure he was still safe, well as safe as he can be. After all, being the older twin it was her job to keep him safe. King Crab got the drop on her, sweeping his leg on the floor so she fell at his feet. "Phoebe!" Max called to her, he stopped fighting Meyhem and used his telekinisis to throw a post from the red ropes at her. She caught it then tied King Crab up, knocking him out for good measure._

She sat in front of his grave, reading it for the millionth time, memorizing the engraving on it.

 _Here lies Max Thunderman_

 _A brother, hero, boyfriend, son._

 _Max will forever be remembered as a hero._

 _1999-2017_

Her tears began to roll down her cheek and onto the grass floor. "Phoebe." She looked up in surprise, then her expression turned to anger.

"Who the hell are you? You don't deserve to be even standing near my brother's grave." Not-Max sighed, then said,

"It's me Pheebs, Im a ghost now. Don't blame yourself, what happened, it wasn't your fault." Phoebe frowned, something seemed... off. Then she said,

"if I didn't let my focus falter Max wouldn't have had to get distracted. What's your favorite color?" Max chuckled,

"seriously? Paranoid much Phoebe?" she didn't reply, staring at him. "Blue?" Her expression hardened.

"Who the hell are you? Don't say you're my brother, cause you aren't him." There was a black swarm, then a man Phoebe has never seen before in it's place.

"I'm Riker, nice to meet you." Phoebe frowned, then she gasped,

"you're one of the shape shifters." She said it as if it was a statement, not a question. He nodded,

"That I am." The two were silent, both wondering what to say next.

 _She turned to help her brother finish off Dark Meyhem, but as she did Max screamed in pain. "NO!" She roared, through her anger she was able to push out a huge wave of telekenetic energy knocking everyone onto the floor._

Phoebe stood up and faced the shapeshifter. "What are you doing in Hiddenville instead of Centium?" Riker sighed, then crossed his arms.

"Just because we're villains now doesn't mean we always were villains. Just as your brother decided he could be good, we decided to be bad." Phoebe shook her head,

"people who are bad are different from people who do bad things." Riker shook his head,

"you're wrong Thunder Girl. My brother made the mistake of being a bad person." Phoebe frowned and thought, _wasn't the whole family of shapeshifters evil?_ Then she said,

"you still havent answered my question. What are you doing in Hiddenville's graveyard?" He didn't respond, instead he stood in front of her silently. As she looked at him she realized his eyes were distant, unfocused. It was as if he wasn't really in the graveyard with her, as if he was remembering something.

 _When she finally reached Max's side he was coughing up blood. Whatever Meyhem shot him with left a weird green glow on his stomach, it seemed to be spreading throughout his body. winding around his arms like it was a spider web. "Ph-Phoebe." He coughed, "here?" Phoebe grabbed his shoulders, not caring when Dark Meyhem made his escape. She nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks._ _"I'm here Max. We're gonna get you fixed up okay? Don't you die on me." Max smiled sadly, and she knew his fate was sealed._ _"Tell... tell Nora and Billy-" he began to cough harder as the green webs ena_ _cased him more. Phoebe nodded,_ _"I know, I will." He grabbed her hand almost death-grip like. She ignored the worried comments from her team._ "You know..." Riker began, "you heroes aren't the only ones who suffer losses." This made Phoebe frown. She always assumed villains were heartless monsters, of course when... Max... explained to her in full why he exactly chose to be a villain she learned how the whole 'being a villain' thing worked. Just as she had a reason to be a hero, villains had their reasons to be evil. She just never really thought that a villain could have a family, and care about each other as such.

 _The green webbing began to creep up Max's face making it difficult for him to breath. "Thank you..." He whisoered as the webs encased his neck. Phoebe let her tears mix with his blood as Max's grip slowly released her arm. She shook with grief, not leaving his side long after his body turned cold._ Riker sighed, "I had a sister, just like how you had a brother." Phoebe noticed the use of past tense. He gestured to a grave a few feet away. Phoebe looked at it, the engraving was simply the girl's name.

 _Reese_

The Elite Force, more specifically, Chase Davenport, landed the final blow. We were fighting over something stupid. The next thing we knew his bionic bow staff stuck out from her chest. It went through and through, the asshole apoligized then left her on the pavement." He paused, as if to collect his thoughts. "I should feel pissed off... I just..." Phoebe nodded, understanding what he meant, then said,

"You're just sad." Riker continued saying,

"she was my baby sister. My dad blames me, I'm the oldest. I was supposed to make sure she stayed safe. I _promised_ her I would keep her safe." Phoebe nodded, completely aware of what Riker was talking about, if something happened to Billy, Nora, and Chloe... she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

 _It was two weeks after Max's funeral, a small occasion. Family only, Allison was the only normo who attended it._

 _Phoebe stood on the roof of a skyscraper. After his death, she quit the Z-Force. Her life goal wasn't the same with her twin fighting by her side. Instead she donned the apparal of Revenge, bent on capturing Dark Meyhem and any other villain who dared get in her way. She cut ties to the superhero world, from the leauge, to her family, to Captain Man, she even left Cherry behind, as her bestie got hired as an agent and now works for the Superhero Leauge. Alarms went off in a bank nearby her perch, so she jummped from the roof landing on her feet. She ran to the bank robbery, ready to fight crime as a vigilante._

Phoebe spoke, "your sister was killed by superheroes?" Riker nodded,

"yes. It wasn't her choice to become a villain, and yet she was punnished for it anyway." Phoebe reached into her pocket then took out her Revenge mask.

"Maybe you'll make a better vigilante than me Riker." He lookdd up surprised. "Make sure no other villain does something like this." Riker shook his head,

"I can't. My dad would kill me." Phoebe smiled,

"I got a feeling you could deal with him." Riker hesitated, then took the mask. Phoebe watched the teen disappear into the sky then turned back to Reese's grave. "I promise I'll keep him safe Reese. He won't become like his father. I promise." then she turned to Max's grave. She knelt down on one knee then placed her hand on the tip of the gravestone. "I'll be better Max, protect better. No one else will suffer a fate like yours." Suddenly the wind picked up and a mistified version of Max appeared next to her.

"Phoebe..." He said, she didn't breath in fear this was another hallucination. "Riker's path is hard, he'll need your help." Phoebe let tears fall again, rolling downnher cheeks. "I'm so happy you met him." Phoebe shook her head,

"I need _you_ back. I can't do this without you." Max nodded,

"You can. I _know_ you can, please try, otherwise... I'm afraid I'll loose you too." Phoebe stood in front of the ghost of her brother. She nodded,

"then I'll do this for you Max." Max nodded then Phoebe said,

"I miss you." Max nodded,

"I know. I miss you too, but our family needs you more than I do." Phoebe nodded, then continued,

"I'll never forget you. I promise Max, never." Her twin disappeared into the air then she left the graveyard.

Her family was overjoyed when she returned home. Chloe squeezed her to death, so did her other siblings. Life returned to as normal as it could be, Phoebe fought crime, her family ate dinner together... The differences were subtle, Phoebe seemed slightly closed off, but other than that she was fine.

The biggest difference? Through her connections Phoebe has been hearing stories of a new superhero. He doesn't stay in one city for too long, and he doesn't contact the leauge. Somehow though, he knows when he's needed.

Standing atop the rooftop of the tallest building in her city she smiled, because aa a hero, a _superhero_ she can save lives, not just civilians, but villains as well. She kept her promises to the reformed villains, and to her brother.

Each year a person could be seen entering the Hiddenville graveyard, and each year, she doesn't leave until the fog disappears.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry the ending was random, I didn't really know how else to close it. This is a one shot, I might make a story featuring Max in a similar situation, but this is the first thing I've written in a while. Also, as I've said before my Wattpad is @Nerdsareawesome656(I have a lot more max-centric stuff published on there. Not to mention a few Henry Danger works as well. Thanks for checking this book out.**

 **~Superavenger211**


End file.
